


Away Games / Home Base

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never brought anyone here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Games / Home Base

**Author's Note:**

> Two responses to the same comment_fic prompt.

**Away Games**

It's a small café near the Eiffel Tower, with outside tables and a busy staff. Gabriel orders in flawless French, and soon they've got a selection of pastries and hot chocolate so thick it makes Sam think of chocolate soup.

"I was kind of in the middle of something," Sam says mildly, trying to keep his temper. He's shredding a chocolate croissant into tiny pieces as processes being instantly zapped from a fight with three demons to the middle of Paris, a city he's only dreamed of seeing.

Gabriel waves a negligent hand. "Castiel and Dean have it under control." He's eating an éclair like it's God's gift to mankind, and maybe it is. Sam's seen that orgasmic face before under entirely different circumstances and the thought makes him hard.

A passing waitress says something to Gabriel in French and giggles, and Sam feels a stab of jealousy. "You a regular?"

"Yeah," Gabriel says. "Just so you know, she said it was about time I brought my cute boyfriend around."

Sam flushes. "You've never brought anyone else here?"

Gabriel just grins. "Try the bugnes. They're sweet, like me."

Sam huffs. "Seriously Gabriel, you can't just zap me out in the middle of a fight. I won't leave Dean behind."

"You were outnumbered," Gabriel says flatly. "The cavalry was on its way, but Dean and Castiel weren't going to get there in time. I made a judgment call."

Sam slams a fist down on the café table, disrupting the light chatter of Parisians around them. "Dammit Gabriel, you've got to pick a side. You can't just flit in and out depending on your whims."

"My whims are a powerful thing," Gabriel says, his eyes narrowing and sparking gold. "Don't forget that."

It's times like this that Sam wants to drag Gabriel across the table and either punch him or kiss him senseless. "Why?" he asks instead. "Why do you keep looking out for me if you won't pick a side?"

"The orgasms?" Gabriel suggests with a leer.

"I'm being serious," Sam complains.

"Me too," Gabriel counters. He sits back in his chair, though, and runs a finger on the tabletop in a circle. "I can't help you kill my brother, Sam. You can't ask me that."

Sam subsides too. "I know," he says softly. "But Lucifer wants to end this." He waves a hand, taking in the quiet café, the busy street beyond, the Eiffel Tower stark in the sky behind them. "It's all going to be gone." He pushes a madeleine toward Gabriel. "All the good stuff, gone."

Gabriel sighs. "We're going to keep having this argument, aren't we?"

Sam nods, a hint of a smile on his face. He reaches out to wipe away a bit of chocolate on the edge of Gabriel's lip, and Gabriel leans into the palm of his hand.

Gabriel's waitress friend says something, and Gabriel smiles. At Sam's questioning look, Gabriel translates, "She says we're good together."

"We _are_ good together," Sam agrees. "Now can we go see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Depends. Do I get to fuck you after?"

Sam makes a lewd face and inhales an éclair. "Of course."

*

 **Home Base**

There's someone snuffling Sam's ear and he's pretty sure it's not Gabriel, which is enough to get Sam to pry open one eye warily. A Jack Russell Terrier stares back at him, then licks his nose. "Ugh," Sam says, rolling over carefully because Christ everything hurts. The dog gives a happy little yip and jumps off the bed, and Sam raises himself on his elbows to take in his surroundings.

Big bed. Designer sheets. Antique furniture. Archangel at the end of the bed looking at him with disappointment.

"Hey," he tries, but Gabriel's expression doesn't alter.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Gabriel demands. "I had to find out from Castiel where you were!"

"I was kinda busy fighting for my life," Sam mutters and sinks back into the lush mattress. "Where are we?"

Gabriel looks away, shifty. "Just a safe place," he says. "Come on, get in the hot tub or you won't be able to walk the rest of the day."

Sam peels open an eye at that. "You have a hot tub?"

"Chop chop, Winchester." Gabriel jerks his chin to a room off to the side, and when Sam drags himself out of bed he discovers that lo and behold, there is a hot tub already swirling for his benefit. He shucks off his bloodied clothes and sinks into it gratefully.

The water takes the edge off the worst of his muscle aches, and by the time Gabriel climbs in beside him Sam feels less like death warmed over. He stretches out an arm and pulls Gabriel into his embrace. "Thanks for pulling me out of there," he says into Gabriel's hair, which is already wilting under the steam.

"No problem," Gabriel says and then moves and Sam is abruptly underwater, bubbles fighting their way up his nose and mouth as he gapes. He struggles uselessly until Gabriel pulls him back to the surface. "And if you ever do something that stupid again, I'll kill you myself," Gabriel hisses. Then he ravages Sam's mouth, tongue demanding entrance as he bites on Sam's bottom lip. They duel frantically as Gabriel runs his hand down Sam's torso, down to cup Sam's ass, around to grasp his cock. Sam makes a choked sound as Gabriel turns him and plunges his own cock into Sam's ass. Somehow it doesn't hurt at all, it's just friction and fullness and Gabriel pounding into him as he jerks Sam from the front. Sam's keening out his orgasm embarrassingly fast, and Gabriel comes soon after, collapsing on Sam's back as the water swirls around them.

"Apology accepted?" Sam asks with a grin, though he didn't do much of the apologizing. Gabriel gives him a leisurely kiss in answer. Gabriel and the hot water have turned his bones to rubber so he sinks further down into the water to his chin and floats slightly. "Where are we, really?"

Gabriel shrugs. "Nowhere. Really, it's a null space. Off the grid."

Sam thinks of the antique furniture and the dog. "Is this your home? You brought me home with you?"

"Sure," Gabriel says, playing it off. "Wait until you have to meet the parents."

He conjures something on a chain and hands it to Sam. It's a key, Sam realizes, and something clenches in his chest. "If you need a place... for, whatever, just touch the key and call my name, and I'll be able to find you."

"Thanks," he says dumbly. "I mean it -- thanks a lot."

Gabriel gets an annoyed look on his face. "This doesn't mean we're going steady or anything."

Yeah, Sam thinks. It really does. And he's okay with that.

The dog, whose been hovering at the side of the tub, gives Sam's face a lick. Sam finds that he doesn't mind.


End file.
